A Good Deed
by HybridPlaything
Summary: When Duo saves a little girl from a street punk he believes he is finally facing his death, but Death isn't ready for his most faithful of servants and so Duo finds himself painfully alive. But lessons ingrained into him from life on the streets leaves him unexpectedly in someone's debt; as the saying goes, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life.
1. Bloodstain

**A Good Deed**

_**Author's Note:**_ So I was cleaning out some old stuff from storage and I happened upon a box full of older stories from my creative writing class from high school. This are at least seven years old and have very little editing done but I figured I could share this to hold ya over until my other stories get their much needed update. All of these had a prompt and had to be short since they had to be completed withing a twenty minute time frame.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations" – Speech.

**Bloodstain**

He was once known as Death, and at times it felt as if the specter refused to take him; so when his time did come you could imagine his surprise. _Crap, that's not what I had in mind. _The slums, no matter where and no matter peace or war, were never a safe place for children; faintly aware he heard the small girl's whine before another searing pain exploded in his chest.

Staggering with the pain Duo made sure that the child was herded slowly away from the threat of this punk wannabe gangster and to the safety of his orphanage some thirty feet away. _The one day that I forgo body armor and I get shot; what fucked up world do we live in if a priest needs body armor to help homeless kids? _He spared a glance back and noticed the girl had made a mad dash for the orphanage. _Good, she made it. Now to deal with this guy._

"God, don't you give up? Just die already!" Duo's attack yelled as he fired off another round this one hitting Duo in his already injured right arm. Pushing past the pain with training he hadn't used since he was fifteen Duo darted forth and snapped his attacker's wrist then using the fallen gun to render the teenager unconscious before he fell to his knees; his vision was fading and he weakly put his hand to his chest and grimaced when the blood gushed between his fingers.

In his desire to create a new and better life in this wonderful peace he fought so hard for he had distanced himself from his friends and become a priest. _Hey, Father, if ya can hear me...Let em know that I cared, even if I was distant. And Father, please, watch over the kiddos. They need someone still. _ It was to these thoughts in his mind that Duo Maxwell succumbed to the darkness of his eternal slumber.


	2. Sacrifice

**A Good Deed**

_**Author's Note:**_ So I was cleaning out some old stuff from storage and I happened upon a box full of older stories from my creative writing class from high school. This are at least seven years old and have very little editing done but I figured I could share this to hold ya over until my other stories get their much needed update. All of these had a prompt and had to be short since they had to be completed withing a twenty minute time frame.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations" – Speech.

**Sacrifice**

They had all made sacrifices after the war. There was little room for soldiers in the new world and Wufei found himself without a place and cause he no longer wished to follow. For a time he had stayed with the tycoon prodigy Quatre Reberba Winner and his bodyguard Trowa Barton. These two had sacrificed one another to pursue endeavors that would frown upon their more then platonic love for each other. Wufei prayed it was worth it. He had watched as Heero forsook his training to face his social ineptitude to go to school and become a vet. The boy who had been awkward with people had a knack for animals and it was something Wufei found that respected of the Japanese male.

_Maxwell, where could you have gone?_ The warrior in Wufei had been thinking of the clansman that had left him without a word. Wufei had looked and looked to no avail, and it was during these searches that Wufei had taken in a homeless child; the little girl reminded him so much of the brother he lost and he couldn't find it in his heart to turn her away.

_Tabby, you little trouble maker, where have you gone now? _The child's ability to wonder off and find her way back to him was amazing but they were in a new city, he had hoped to keep her close by. _Tabitha when I get ah- _His thoughts were abruptly cut off at the sound of gunfire; without the slightest sign of hesitation or second thoughts Wufei headed towards the source of the noise.


	3. My Apologies

**A Good Deed**

_**Author's Note:**_ So I was cleaning out some old stuff from storage and I happened upon a box full of older stories from my creative writing class from high school. This are at least seven years old and have very little editing done but I figured I could share this to hold ya over until my other stories get their much needed update. All of these had a prompt and had to be short since they had to be completed withing a twenty minute time frame.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations" – Speech.

**My Apologies **

The street looked like any other in any shay part of town or city and had Wufei not been looking for something out of the ordinary he might have missed the two unconscious bodies laying some five feet from each other. However as it was he noticed and concern filled him as he approached expecting to find two dead bodies. But the rope of braided chestnut hair and priest's collar filled him with absolute terror.

_Maxwell! _The ran through his head like a mantra, willing the man to open his eyes, smile, laugh, twitch! Anything to support that the shallow breathing wasn't about to just shudder to a stop. While his mind was stuck his body was moving on auto pilot, pulling Duo's shirt open and assessing the damage. Any lower and the bullet would have torn through the American's heart, any higher and the result would have been just as bad. Snapping out of his daze Wufei snatched his phone from his pocket and dialed the one number he had hoped never to dial again.

"Po. It's Chang...Shut it woman this is an emergency!"

Wufei could feel the panic building, "Look I'm outside 5002 Hope Street...It's Duo, Sally he's been shot."

The line went dead and Wufei knew that the woman was sending the best and fastest team she had in the area. A groan drew his attention and Wufei was relieved to look into hazy cobalt eyes. Duo however wasn't focusing on Wufei's face, no his gaze was fixed on the red stains on white silk.

A shaky hand moved to wipe the blood away but only made things worse. _Damn._ Was his intelligent thought; finally looking up to see who roused him he mumbled "Sorry...Fei."


	4. Death's Embrace

**A Good Deed**

_**Author's Note:**_ So I was cleaning out some old stuff from storage and I happened upon a box full of older stories from my creative writing class from high school. This are at least seven years old and have very little editing done but I figured I could share this to hold ya over until my other stories get their much needed update. All of these had a prompt and had to be short since they had to be completed withing a twenty minute time frame.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations" – Speech.

**Death's Embrace**

Trust Sally to have a team stationed just five minutes from his position, but despite the close help and fast response Duo still died. He was technically dead for three minutes before the team revived him, Wufei didn't realize that he could feel so many mixed emotions in such a short time span. Minutes after Duo's bout of lucidness, Wufei's young charge Tabitha peeked out of the orphanage and promptly launched herself at Wufei's back detailing her escapade and her saviors role in it. As it was the child was tucked safely in Wufei's lap as they rode to the hospital watching with unveiled concern.

Three minutes was a long time when you thought about it. That was one hundred and eighty seconds in which Duo Maxwell realized a few things about himself, life, and the ones he lost.

First, Death is a bastard, and second, Death is a scrawny mouthy little female. Now normally this wouldn't have bothered him but the second this kid came up to him she socked him in the gut then began berating him in several, possibly dead, languages before smacking him upside the head and calling him an idiot.

"Look brat, ya can't go doing dumb shit like taking on a gun without protection, yanno? Shut up, I got sumthin' to say. Ima give ya a minute with some friends o' yours, then I gots to talk with ya again, okay?" Death didn't look like she was giving Duo a choice so he nodded. Death smiled and was gone, confused Duo looked around but didn't see more then an endless stretch of white.

"Think fast Kiddo!" A voice Duo hadn't heard in years had him paralyzed and even after getting a soft knock to his head, he hesitated to look up. "C'mon Kid I gots sumthin' for ya."


	5. Father, Son and Holy Spirit

**A Good Deed**

_**Author's Note:**_ So I was cleaning out some old stuff from storage and I happened upon a box full of older stories from my creative writing class from high school. This are at least seven years old and have very little editing done but I figured I could share this to hold ya over until my other stories get their much needed update. All of these had a prompt and had to be short since they had to be completed withing a twenty minute time frame.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations" – Speech.

**Father, Son, and Holy Spirit**

Solo looked just like Duo remembered, long unruly blond hair and pale blue eyes. The young heathen that had raised Duo and a pack of other scavengers was still playful and full of honesty that one didn't see on the streets. "I know I told ya boys dun cry but in this case we can make a 'ception." The boy, for that was what he was and it took a moment for Duo to realize that he was taller, broader and older then his once mentor, dragged him through the unyielding white space until suddenly he was face to face with two people he hadn't seen since the night he took on the name of Death.

"Father, Sister." And those seemed to be the only words that Duo could speak, which seemed to ruffle Solo's proverbial feathers. "Aw, kid that ain't fair. Ya go and call to them but all I get is a stunned look. Ya wound me brat." Duo laughed and hugged, though clung would be more apt a word, to his old brother. "I missed you S'lo." The long since used name for Solo had the boy quiet with happiness.

"It's good to see you son. We have been worried about you but now things will be better now." Father Maxwell began as he embraced both boys and Sister Helen wasn't far behind. "You have made us proud Duo, and we heard your prayers, but you'll have to be the one to face your brothers and atone for your abandonment." Her tone was gentle and fond with just a dash of chastisement, and Duo wondered if he would ever find another who could speak like Helen.

"I don't understand." Duo admitted though he wanted to say so much more he knew time was short. Death herself said only a minute, how much time had passed while he was dumbfounded? "It's okay son, we just wanted to tell you how much we were proud of you." Father Maxwell said with a smile and Helen gave another hug and smile, "And how much we love you." Solo not be left out gave a soft know to Duo's head and grinned, "They also wanna say how much they miss you but dun mind waiting since we got an eternity once ya get here. But I wanna say that ya did good kid. Ya got some stuff to settle back there so ya can't stay and the little hellion will be wanting ya back now so just remember what we all taught ya. Duo, ya gonna be okay. I promise and we'll always be with ya in your heart."


	6. Death's Compassion

**A Good Deed**

_**Author's Note:**_ So I was cleaning out some old stuff from storage and I happened upon a box full of older stories from my creative writing class from high school. This are at least seven years old and have very little editing done but I figured I could share this to hold ya over until my other stories get their much needed update. All of these had a prompt and had to be short since they had to be completed withing a twenty minute time frame.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations" – Speech.

**Death's Compassion**

"A'ight Solo, enough monopolizing the runt. I got things to do and people to kill." Death came back in full miniscule fury. Duo didn't have time to argue being called a runt though as a set of charts and imps equipped with tables chairs and a laser pointer. By this point the poor man was confused out of his wits.

"Uh, what the heck is going on?" Duo asked as Death got comfy in a gran plush throne looking chair while Duo was being ushered into a stiff plain wooden school chair.

"Shut it and listen. It's like this ya gotta debt that has to be repaid. Ya see this chart here?" She pointed to the largest chart with her nifty little pointer. "This is a score of things done between you and your brothers in arms. As you better damn well see you and Wufei watch out for each other and sometimes the others, while Trowa and Quatre look out for one another and Heero sorta just cycles between you four." Duo didn't know what to do about this so he nodded and waited for the brat to continue.

"Okay, now this chart here shows the ratio between y'all, as ya can see Heero kinda has an even balance with the four of ya and Trowa and Quatre have an even score as well. But, look at you and Wufei." She paused to let Duo get a good look at the smaller chart she was pointing to and it did look like Wufei had a significantly higher number then Duo, but considering that they hadn't spoken since the Mariemaia Incident. "God do you always wear your thoughts on your face? Anyway Wufei works with Preventers and somehow he always ends up working on the cases that involve things that can be directly or indirectly lead back to you. And this latest little stunt notched you up a bit when you saved his young ward but then he had to go and play hero and get you medical help with enough time to technically save you cuz I dun want ya yet. Ya keep the kids alive longer, so here's the deal. Ya going back and ya gonna stick yourself to Wufei like white on rice and even out the score."

Duo who was overwhelmed just nodded again and distantly he cringed at his behavior, he was just racking up the smart points today, but given his situation he deserved a little slack.

"Good. Your time is done here for now, remember what Solo taught ya and you'll be okay. Blood for Blood, kid, Wufei has spilled and given so much for you; time to grow up and stop running from your past. This is your last chance Duo."


End file.
